Sonic Vore Series
by jumbochamploonrules
Summary: This will be a compilation of vore fics from the Sonic the Hedgehog games. They will all have continuity within each other, but not towards any of the games the characters are from. This fic will be rated M for nudity, lemon, and vore. All characters in the Sonic universe belong to Sega and are not my property. Currently on hiatus
1. Cream Eats Tails

**This fic is a request by Supernova2015.  
It is a vore fic about Tails and Cream voring each other in the Sonic universe  
This fic will be rated M for mature audiences.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

It was another great day in the Green Hill Zone, all of Sonic and his friends having been allowed to finally have some relaxation from Doctor Eggman's plans to take over the world. Ever since he had gotten taken to prison 10 years ago for him nearly destroying the world over 10 times, the world government led by Blaze the Cat as the president and ruler of the Sol Universe, Princess Elise of Soleanna, and Professor Pickle of Spagonia had all decided to imprison Eggman for the rest of his life as well as dismantle every last one of his machines and robots. Eggman had been sent to the absolute toughest prison in the world, that being the maximum security prison of Westopolis. No one had ever escaped that place before, so Eggman would have to get quite comfy there. And he had stayed there for 10 years in counting as all of Sonic and his friends finally aged.

Amy and Sonic had FINALLY gotten married once Amy turned 18, both of them having a girl and a boy on the way. Knuckles and Rouge started a relationship of sorts that included Rouge and him guarding over the Master Emerald and hunting for treasure, switching their duties each week with no issues. Team Chaotix managed to land a gig as a metal rock band that was one of the biggest hits in the world, though they still do detective work in their spare time that they aren't rocking out. And finally, Tails and Cream had turned 19 and 18 respectively and they were finally able to live together at Tails's house out in the middle of Green Hill Zone.

"Ah, finally an adult... isn't this great, Tails?" Cream smiled next to Tails on their shared bed. They had entered a relationship with each other the moment that Cream turned 18 and they had their first sex session the night before, both of them being naked in the bed together as they had both woken up. "I know, and it's great that we can finally be together," Tails smiled as he kissed Cream on the neck, making Cream blush and smile.

The past 18 years had really improved both Cream's and Tails's appearance a lot since they had done nearly 12 years of growing up. Cream had grown in height to about 4 foot 10 inches, her still being short, but not minding, as it was tall for a rabbit. And Tails had grown to nearly about her height, just a bit taller at 5 foot even. Cream had developed great assets with a DD breast size, a nice hourglass figure with curves on her fluffy tailed butt that Tails loved. Meanwhile, the twin-tailed fox had a bigger penis that he had to hide whenever he was in public by wearing pants, something he never did when he was a kid. But once age 12 happened to him, Tails had to start wearing pants because of his noticeable bulge. But Tails didn't mind his pants being down when he was in private, especially with Cream.

"Well, I wanted to ask you something, Tails..." Cream smiled. "Yes?" Tails asked her. "Well... you remember that one invention you made? That could allow someone to eat someone whole with no issues? I was wondering if... I could experience it with you," Cream smiled, making Tails's penis start to rise under the sheets. "Is that a yes?" Cream smiled, knowing that Tails had the same vore fetish that she had, which was the sexual pleasure of seeing something get eaten or eating someone. "You know, I made that invention specifically for us and other vore lovers, you know?" Tails smiled as he kissed Cream on the lips as he placed his hand on her left boob, making her smile from the attention he gave her.

"May you please get it so that we can experience the next level of love?" Cream smiled. "Of course, my sweetness," Tails smiled as he raised the covers and, penis still erect, went over to the nearby tool shed and picked up the ray gun in question. "Okay, with one zap of this ray, we'll no longer be able to digest meat for 24 hours and we can eat food twice our size in one bite. We'll zap it on both of us. You can eat me for this morning and, when it comes to lunch time, you can let me out and I will eat you afterwards. I promise that both of us will love the experience," Tails smiled as he fiddled with the gun's time settings and put it to 24 hours.

"May you please go ahead and shoot it?" Cream smiled, being polite as ever. "Of course," Tails smiled as he shot a beam at Cream's face and she immediately got a slight tingling sensation on her muzzle as Tails shot it at his body too, the same tingling sensation happening to his nose hairs that covered his face. "What's this tingly sensation, Tails, hon?" Cream asked with a smile. "It's the feeling of your mouth going through a slight change so it can expand greatly like a snake's mouth," Tails smiled. "So we can eat each other whole, right?" Cream smiled. "Sounds fantastic!" Cream smiled.

Tails then looked at Cream as she got in position to start eating him head-first. "I'll be sure to pleasure you as you make your way down," Cream smiled at Tails before opening her mouth as wide as it could go and stuffing Tails's entire face into her mouth at once, the taste overwhelming the adult bunny girl as she smiled at how Tails kissed her tongue as well before she swallowed once, sending Tails's head into her throat. Tails tasted amazing, which was odd to Cream considering that she was a natural herbivore and didn't like the taste of meat. But Tails, despite being furry and meaty, tasted amazing, almost like chocolate. "I outfitted the gun to make the one your voring taste like the thing you love to eat the most," Tails said inside the cramped throat of his girlfriend, Cream smiling at that.

Cream continued to swallow more of Tails down her throat, getting to his arms in a matter of seconds, smiling as she tasted them as well as removed his gloves and laid them on the floor. "Mmm..." Cream moaned at the salty chocolate flavor of Tails's gloves that he rarely took off as she swallowed some more and down to Tails's crotch, where she smiled at his erect penis begging to be licked. Cream smiled as she stuck it inside of her mouth, lathering her boyfriend's member with her tongue in a weird blowjob of sorts, Tails wincing from it as he felt immensely pleasured from Cream's tongue fondling his dick. "Hah! That feels so good, Cream!" Tails exclaimed as he felt the throat pull him down some more as he felt his load come out in Cream's mouth, the bitter taste shocking her at first before she firmly swallowed it down and got to Tails's most unique feature, his twin tails that he used to fly.

Cream smiled when Tails's... tails started to wiggle in delight, causing Cream to smile as she started to slurp them in along with Tails's legs. They tasted oddly like spaghetti to her as well as felt like stray noodles of the stuff with each slurp that she made. When she finally made it to Tails's feet, only the tips of the tails were still outside of her mouth. She smiled and pushed them all in with just a few fingers, lathering them a bit with her tongue before gulping down once more, sending the rest of her boyfriend down her gullet.

"Ah... that was amazing... you tasted heavenly, Tails... do you like it in there?" Cream smiled as she rubbed her stomach, her putting on her dress to see it only managed to move past her chest and nothing else. "Yeah, it feels great!" Tails smiled as he put his hands against Cream's stomach walls and started to give her an internal belly rub, which Cream moaned at. Belly rubs were Cream's fatal weakness, them being the most stimulating thing that she could have done to her to make her feel pleasured. Cream rolled around on the bed from Tails rubbing her tummy as she took her fingers and started to finger her pussy. Because of Tails's assistance, Cream didn't last 2 minutes before she ended up letting her love juices all over the bed, Tails smiling when he had done the deed.

"Cheater..." Cream sighed with a smile as she rubbed her stomach on the outside to give Tails some attention. "I definitely need to try this out tomorrow, hon... and maybe I could also give some to our friends," Tails smiled. "I'm sure they'd love that," Cream smiled. "I know we loved it, honey bunny," Tails smiled. "We did... I'm gonna go ahead and watch some TV for a bit. Do you mind if I were to eat some chips?" Cream asked. "I don't mind. I could use some more room in her," Tails chuckled.

Later on that day, around 9 in the morning, Cream returned home with her belly full of Tails and smiled at herself in the mirror. "Hmm..." Cream smiled as she noted something that she thought looked cool. She went over to her gift from her mom in the form of some pregnancy dresses and slipped it over her regular orange dress, seeing that it made her look pregnant with Tails being in her stomach. "Hey, Tails?" Cream smiled. "Yeah, what is it?" her boyfriend smiled. "I just realized this... I look like I'm pregnant with you in my belly," Cream blushed. "Well, we can always try for a kid at some point, right?" Tails smiled. "Once we're married of course," Cream smiled back as she rubbed her belly full of fox. "Of course," Tails smiled as he hugged the walls of Cream's tummy.


	2. Tails Eats Cream

**This fic is a request by Supernova2015.  
It is a vore fic about Tails and Cream voring each other in the Sonic universe  
This fic will be rated M for mature audiences.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

After a while of having Tails in her stomach, Cream smiled as it reached lunch time and she rubbed her stomach to wake up Tails. "Tails, hon? It's time to let you out," Cream smiled. "Okay, start trying to gag yourself and I'll come out," Tails smirked. "Okay," Cream said as she put her fingers into her throat and started to cough and hack from the feeling, her able to feel Tails's body coming out of her stomach and into her throat. UGCCAAKKKK!" Cream coughed loudly as Tails shot out of Cream's mouth and rolled on the ground and into a dresser, a picture falling off of it in the process.

"Ow... that hurt," Tails groaned. "Oh no! Tails! Are you okay?" Cream asked. "Yeah, I'm okay... just got my head hit on this picture that fell," Tails said as he looked at the photo and smiled. "What is it?" Cream asked as she looked at the photograph within as well and saw something she didn't expect. It was when Tails was at least 4 years old and he was joined by 2 other people. One was Sonic and the other looked like someone she hadn't met before. "Who's this girl with the green on, Tails?" Cream asked. "Believe it or not, that was what Amy looked like when we first met her," Tails smiled.

"THAT'S AMY?! She looks almost nothing like she did when I first met her when I was 6," Cream gawked. "Well, Amy was at least 9 years old back then and she had been captured by Metal Sonic while Eggman tried to rewrite history with some strange gems. Thanks to Sonic, however, he saved the day and managed to rescue Amy... but that may have been an accident as Amy never stopped chasing him since then," Tails chuckled. "Yeah, she was Sonic crazy for a good portion of her life, wasn't she?" Cream giggled. "Yeah," Tails smiled.

"Okay, now I need to check how much time we have left with our vore time before I vore you, okay?" Tails smiled as he went over to the ray gun and saw that it said 18 hours left on it. "We're good for about 18 more hours," Tails said. "And you said you'd like to send them to others so they can experience vore too, right?" Cream smiled. "Well, I was thinking about something while inside your stomach... if we had people use it for sexual purposes and the time ran out, they'd end up digesting their meal... so I was going to adjust it a bit in the final draft so it could only allow people to digest stuff that isn't alive such as steak, chips, and veggies, but it won't digest stuff that is living," Tails smiled. "A bit of a tall order, but if anyone could do it, I'm sure you can, babe," Cream smiled at Tails. "I'll just adjust it after I have you in my belly," Tails smirked.

"Okay, how would you like to eat me, Tails?" Cream smiled as she undressed and smiled at her boyfriend. "I'd like it if I could have you watch me eat you, so feet first," Tails smirked. "Teehee, okay," Cream smiled as she laid on the bed on her back, her feet hanging off the ledge for Tails to grab. Tails licked his lips at the thought of having his girlfriend in his belly and feeling the same pleasure that she had felt with him in hers. "Okay, here I go," Tails smiled as he took Cream's dainty feet and stuffed his cheeks full of them, Cream starting to giggle and laugh as Tails lathered his tongue over them. "S-STOP! HAHAHAH! I-I'm tickli-HAHHA!" Cream laughed uncontrollably at Tails tickling her feet with his tongue before he finally swallowed them down, ending Cream's suffering temporarily.

"You cheeky little fox," Cream smiled at her boyfriend as she sat upright and kissed Tails on the forehead as he inched his way up Cream's legs and smiling at how every part of Cream's lower half tasted delectable. It tasted almost like apple pie and Tails loved it! "Mm..." Tails smiled as he gulped in Cream's body further, reaching her sex and smiling at it. Cream gasped loudly as Tails started to lick at her clitoris and making Cream twitch inside of Tails's body with her legs, the movements going down his throat making him turned on as well. Tails smiled as Cream put her fingers into her vagina as he gulped it down, Cream blushing and breathing heavily as she touched herself and Tails took his hands and started to touch Cream's tits as he motioned her more into his awaiting gut.

"Ah! Keep it up, hon! It feels so good!" Cream moaned as Tails lathered his tongue around Cream's midsection and arms, her feet and legs starting to form an indent in Tails's belly shaped like Cream's feet. Tails moaned along with Cream as he then moved his tongue over her chest and lapped them up to find they tasted as tantalizing as chocolate milk, which made Cream extremely turned on as Tails got very pleased with her flavor. "I-I think I'm gonna cum!" Cream moaned as Tails gulped in his girlfriend's chest and only her head remained outside of his body. Tails slicked Cream's face with his tongue before gulping again, sending Cream into pure darkness as she finally climaxed inside of Tails's belly.

"Mmm..." Tails smiled as Cream's ears remained outside of his body and he decided to slurp them in like Cream had slurped in his tails previously. With a bit of suction, Tails managed to slurp in the furry, sweet-tasting ears into his mouth and make Cream smile as her head got sent down into Tails's throat, her smiling at the motions of his throat muscles against her face as she slowly got pulled into Tails's awaiting belly, it being very large with Cream inside of it.

"Ah... you tasted amazing, Cream... you tasted just as good as apple pie," Tails smiled. "Really? One would think I tasted like ice cream, since mom named me that after I fell in love with that stuff," Cream smiled. "Well, you tasted sweet still..." Tails smiled as he looked at Cream's side of the bed and decided to try on her dress. He smiled as he slipped it on over his head and Cream smiled at his movements on the outside. "What are you doing, hon?" Cream asked. "I'm trying on your dress for a bit... it looks pretty cool," Tails smiled as he looked at himself in the mirror. "I'd like to see you right now," Cream smirked. "I'll take a pic," Tails said as he took a photo of himself in the mirror wearing Cream's dress and having a giant gut with Cream's face indented in his belly's skin.

"Okay, I'm going to get to working on this machine now. Once I finish it up, I'll test it out on you and our pet mouse," Tails smiled. "Our pet mouse? Mister Wuggles? Are you asking me to eat him?" Cream asked. "It's the only way I can be sure that the test can go over well," Tails said. "Fine... but if it ends up hurting him, you better get me a new one," Cream frowned. "Deal," Tails said.


	3. Blaze Eats Princess Elise

**This fic contains vore and lemon. If you don't like, don't read.  
This fic will be rated M for mature audiences.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

Tails ended up adjusting the machine by the time dinner came around, coughing up Cream and then cloning the machine with a special machine to make over a hundred of them in only a half hour. "I say that we take these to all of our friends and then give them extras to give to others," Cream smiled at Tails. "I agree, honey bunny," Tails smiled as he gave a small kiss on her nose, making Cream giggle at that. Tails then used a new teleporter machine to warp all of the different homes of their friends, each of them getting 5 different guns to use while Tails kept the original for future cloning if it went well. As well as a certain note that he had attached to all the cloned ray guns.

In the kingdom of Soleanna, Blaze was visiting Princess Elise to see how the young princess was doing, since they were both a part of the world government. When the ray gun appeared in front of both of them with 8 extra copies, they were very surprised and then read the note that was on the one gun of the 5 each, the duo shocked whenever they read them. "A gift to you from Tails and Cream... if you want to have a new way to get kinky with others, use this ray gun on yourself and you'll be able to eat meat without digesting it as well as the ability to eat things twice as big as you. Tell me how you like it.. love, Tails and Cream," Elise read her note to Blaze and some of her servants, them amazed by what it said.

"Are they really serious? Why would I want to do this at all? It just sounds so strange," Blaze frowned with her usual frown on her face. Even after learning how to let her feelings out after meeting Cream and the gang for the first time, she usually kept a frown on her face unless it was a good occasion that deserved a smile. She was also a lavender-colored cat with white high pants, a purple vest that accentuated said pants, and a small bra to hide her small chest.

Elise, meanwhile, was dressed in a long, white dress, small shorts of white with gold rims on them, a see-through skirt of silk, and having long, white arm warmers that went up to her elbows. She also had short, red hair atop her head with a single flower in it to make her look prettier. "So what kind of things would we eat anyways? I mean, food twice as big as ourselves?... The only things like that would be..." Elise said before she gasped and looked at Blaze. "Other... people..." Blaze frowned. "I think I may have heard of this before, Elise... it's a type of fetish known as vore. It allows people to eat each other in sexual pleasure... it's very odd that Tails and Cream would make a device that would be for sexual purposes... but they have made many other things in the past that were helpful, so maybe this is one of those things that they wanted to make for recreational use, you know?" one of the servants explained.

"Well, if you're not going to use it, Blaze, then what are we going to use it for?" Elise asked when she noticed that it was a one-way deal with the warping machine. Unless they delivered it to Tails and Cream's house themselves, then they wouldn't be getting rid of them anytime soon. "Ugh... let me guess. You want to try it out, don't you?" Blaze frowned. "Well... I'm always open to new venues. Besides, we don't have to do it sexually. Just for fun, you know? Maybe we may enjoy it, maybe we won't. All I ask is that we do it once with each other, Blaze... and if you don't like it afterwards, I see a nifty reverse switch on the gun that can make it so that you'd never be able to do so again," Elise smiled. "You're being a bit naive... but you make a valid argument... fine. One time, but it has to be at night. I prefer not to be around anyone when stuff like this happens," Blaze frowned. "But of course," Elise smiled at the cat woman.

Elise waited until night time came around and then went to her chambers alone with Blaze, the two princesses in their undergarments in preparation. "Okay... so which of us is going to eat the other?" Blaze asked. "Well, I was thinking about that... how about you be the one to eat me?" Elise smiled, Blaze blushing a bit at the thought. "Rgh... just this once, remember," Blaze frowned as she shot the ray at herself and Elise did the same with her ray gun aimed at herself. "Okay, now... how should I do this?" Blaze asked with a frown. "Well, how about you eat me feet-first?" Elise asked. "O-Okay..." Blaze said as she felt incredibly strange about this, especially after she looked at her fellow princess's feet and opened her mouth wide before stuffing Elise's dainty little feet into her mouth, Blaze gasping audibly at something she never expected... Elise's feet... they tasted amazing! Almost like fried calamari, which was her favorite meal of all!

"Mm..." Blaze cooed as she then started to swallow, sending Elise's feet into her throat, Elise looking a bit enticed by it all. "Blaze... do I really taste that good?" Elise smiled with a blush. Blaze responded with another moan of pleasure as she swallowed down again, Elise feeling her body getting pulled deeper into Blaze's throat. Blaze was absolutely enthralled by the flavor of Elise's body, amazed at how it tasted even better the further she slurped the human princess's body into her mouth, immediately getting a bright idea when she reached Elise's thighs and crotch. Blaze smiled and used her claws to cut off Elise's panties, it immediately making Elise gasp audibly.

"B-Blaze! W-What are you- AHH!" Elise exclaimed in shock and ecstasy when Blaze then removed her panties from her crotch and then started to assault it with her tongue, Elise immediately amazed with this. She had never seen Blaze act like this before towards anyone, so she was a little confused and a bit startled at first when Blaze started to lick her womanhood, but Elise quickly shoved that aside from the sheer pleasure she felt from Blaze's actions, her feeling her feet having entered Blaze's stomach already. "Ngh! Ah! Blaze, that feels amazing!" Elise moaned as she then placed her fingers inside of her womanhood to assist Blaze, Blaze smirking and swallowing them inside of her throat as well as Elise's crotch, the added pressure making Elise moan loudly as she then felt herself ready to explode. "I-I'm about to... AAAHH!" Elise exclaimed loudly as Blaze then licked Elise's back, butt, and stomach, Elise finally releasing her love juices down Blaze's throat, it shocking Blaze at first, but she smiled as she then tasted Elise and cooed once more at her flavor, especially her tummy. Elise's belly tasted like sweet chocolate cake, which was Blaze's favorite dessert.

Elise then panted as Blaze made her way towards Elise's chest, her amazed yet again by the taste, this time, it tasting just like cream soda, which was Blaze's favorite soft drink. She lathered her tongue all over them, which only made Elise smile at her feline companion. "I didn't know you'd like this so much, Blaze... I'm glad I got you to come out of your shell," Elise smiled as Blaze crept her way over Elise's shoulders with her mouth meaning all that needed to enter her was Elise's head. But before she could swallow it down, the cat girl looked shocked and opened her eyes wide when Elise kissed her on the forehead. "Oh... sorry if I startled you, Blaze... I just wanted to show my gratitude..." Elise said to Blaze when she realized that she did something that Blaze wasn't really comfortable with anyone doing. Kissing her.

Blaze simply retorted by flitting her eyelashes a bit before slurping in Elise's face, lathering it up for a bit of fun payback. "Hahaha! That tickles! And it's all wet and stuff!" Elise laughed at the feeling of Blaze's tongue tasting her all over before finally swallowing Elise's head down into her throat, the now-powerful throat muscles doing the rest as Elise finally got completely encased inside of Blaze's stomach. "Ah... that was amazing... I've underestimated that fox and rabbit for sure..." Blaze smiled as she collapsed onto Elise's bed with a sigh of contentment as she looked at her human-shaped stomach.

"Sorry for kissing you, by the way, Blaze. I forgot that you didn't like kisses," Elise admitted with a bit of blush. "Well, I was a bit surprised, I won't deny... but I didn't mind it, honestly... after tasting your entire body and having you inside of me now... it's honestly the best feeling I've ever had in my life... each part of your body tasted like some of my favorite foods... your feet and legs tasted like fried calamari, your butt and stomach tasted like chocolate cake, and your boobs and face tasted like cream soda... it was amazing..." Blaze smiled as she patted her stomach softly, Elise smiling as she felt Blaze's hand touching her on the head. "So how long am I going to stay in here?" Elise asked with a smile as she placed her hands against the stomach walls. "I think... ogh... w-what are you doing?" Blaze asked when she felt something happen to her that she wasn't prepared for.

"I know that you love belly rubs, Blaze, so I'm going to give you a belly rub while you talk," Elise smiled. "O-Oh... w-well.. ogh... I think I can... let you out t-tomorrow morning... ah... that feels so good!" Blaze moaned from the belly rub, it being her fatal flaw. She couldn't resist belly rubs and she only let those she trusted give her belly rubs. She didn't really have any say in this matter, since Elise was not only someone she really did trust, but also because Elise was giving her a tummy rub internally made Blaze get even more erotic from the sensation. "Okay, tell me when to stop and we'll go to bed then," Elise smiled. "O-Okay... thanks, Elise... I wonder how everyone else is doing with this ray gun business?..." Blaze smiled as she started to finger herself from the pleasure. "I bet that they'll be having a blast, just like we did," Elise smiled happily.


End file.
